


Living in Our Own Bubble

by cat_induced_fever_dream



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_induced_fever_dream/pseuds/cat_induced_fever_dream
Summary: Beca and Emily have always been close, but is it something more?Basically just Beca and Emily being soft and everyone else thinking they’re dating.
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	Living in Our Own Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a random thing to try and get motivated. Definitely not polished.

Beca and Emily had been friends forever. They had met when Emily moved in next door and 6 year old Beca was playing on the swing. The new neighbour had excitedly run over and offered to push the shorter Beca, who was struggling to get off the floor, her toes scuffing the dirt. Except she might have been too excited, leading to Beca flying off the seat onto the floor. Beca was about to yell at the girl, but she looked so apologetic, and she had a pretty smile, and she felt so bad she offered her cookies. And Beca wasn’t about to say no to cookies. So they had hugged and decided they were going to be friends.

It didn’t matter that Emily was a year younger than Beca. Sure, it sucked that they didn’t get to be in the same classes at school, but that didn’t stop them from zooming around the playground together during lunch, and fighting over what to watch on the TV when they were at Emily’s in the afternoon, which usually ended with Beca giving in.

When Beca moved into high school, she started to get busy, but she always made time for Emily. It wasn’t surprising for her to just walk over to the house next door when Emily said she was making cookies, and for Emily to walk over to Beca’s and spend the afternoon writing with her guitar and Beca’s equipment.

When Beca’s parents got divorced, Emily was there through it all. When she didn’t want to spend time with her father’s new girlfriend, she would crash at Emily’s, in the safety of her bed. Beca began to put her walls up, to make herself a fortress. But never with Emily, because she belonged behind those walls with her.

-

“Have you met the new Bella yet?” Stacie asked a half listening Beca as they strolled down through the Barden hallways.

“Hm yeah Chloe texted me something about them. Apparently she’s a Legacy and a freshman? Didn’t even know that was a thing.”

“Anyway, she’s quite the catch if you know what I mean,” Stacie winked jokingly.

Beca just rolled her eyes, used to her friend’s endless innuendos.

“Oh wow, speak of the devil. That’s-“

But a tall body was already barreling towards them. Before Stacie could finish, the DJ was being lifted off her feet in a bone crushing hug.

“Oomph. Hey Em,” came the muffled voice of Beca, “can you put me down now?”

“Oh right. Sorry, I just got excited,” Emily replied, gently placing Beca back on her feet.

“Dude, you literally saw me 2 days ago,” Beca said with a small smile.

“Still excited though!” grinned Emily, bouncing on her toes.

Stacie looked between the two of them, confusedly.

“Oh well Emily, this is-“

“Stacie.” she cut in.

“Do you guys know each other?”

Finally, Stacie broke out of her initial shock. “She’s the new Bella.”

“Shit dude, why didn’t you tell me?” Beca asked, turning back to Emily, “Honestly I can’t believe you managed to keep this from me, knowing you.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise, but then you guys didn’t show up at auditions and I had to go to the Bella house.” 

“Wow that’s why you couldn’t sit still when I drove you that day.”

“Yep!”

“Well then, as the captain, I formally welcome you to the Bellas.” Beca grinned, offering her hand in a mock formal handshake.

Emily beamed, shaking the hand with fervour. “It’s my honour.”

-

Later, Chloe announced there was another aca-party, and Beca groaned. She just wanted to sleep honestly, and her teachers’ were really piling on the workload. But Emily was already pumped about going, so she decided she better go too.

The party was all the usual people, shitty music and of course, alcohol. Pushing through the crowd, Beca grabbed a beer and handed another to Emily.

“Welcome to the high life,” she smirked clinking their bottles together as they leaned against the wall.

A body stumbled in front of them and puked.

“Ugh gross,” Emily grimaced.

Stepping around the body, a distinct redhead.

“Beeecaaaa! Emillyyyy!” Chloe yelled over the throbbing bass, taking another swig from her cup. “Come dance!”

Emily pushed herself off the wall, whilst Beca just gave her a half hearted look. “C’mon Beale, you know how I usually respond to that.”

“Yeah ‘cause you’re a fun-sucking monster,”

Turning to Emily, Chloe gave her a good-natured smile. “Don’t worry, she’s always like this.”

“Believe me, I know.”

Chloe looked between the two of them.

“We’re neighbours,” Beca explained.

Grabbing the shorter girl’s arm, Emily gave it a tug. “Please Beca?” she pouted.

“Emily I swear, don’t do the thing.”

“What thing?” she replied innocently, as she laid on the pout extra thick.

“No, no no,”

“Pleeaaas-“

“No stop that right now or-“

“Just for me?”

Beca slumped, running her hand through her hair. “Ugh, fine.”

“Yay!” Emily squealed, dragging Beca to the dance floor.

Stacie, who had sidled up during this exchange, shared a look with Chloe.

-

Beca shuffled into the kitchen the following morning, making a beeline for the coffee machine. On the other side of the counter, Chloe and Aubrey were already in an animated discussion, looking like they’d been awake for hours. 

“Morning Becs!” chirped Chloe.

Beca grunted in return, and Aubrey just rolled her eyes before resuming their conversation. Rummaging through the cupboard, Beca made herself a black coffee, before grabbing another mug and a teabag. 

Abruptly, the chatter ceased as a pair of long arms slung around the grumpy girl’s neck.

“Morning Beca,” Emily yawned, resting her chin on Beca’s head. “Morning, Chloe, Aubrey.”

“Morning Em,” Beca mumbled. “Tea?”

“Aww thanks,” Emily smiled sleepily, before pressing a kiss to her cheek and dragging herself to the couch. 

Aubrey and Chloe shared a look, one which was caught by Beca.

“What? It was late so I told her she could stay the night.”

“It’s not that,” reassured Chloe.

Beca raised an eyebrow, but didn’tcomment further, plopping herself on the couch too. 

-

It’s the third time Emily stayed the night when it occurred to Beca. She’s a Bella, so she should be able to stay in the Bella house.

“Hey guys,” Beca spoke up.

The Bellas all turned towards the sudden speech.

“Why doesn’t Emily just stay here with us? She’s a Bella too, and it’ll be so much easier to sort stuff out anyway.”

Emily gaped at the proposal.

Aubrey, ever the rule-stickler, reminded them, “Freshmen are supposed to be in the dorms.”

“Well, she is a Bella though, and they did give this house to the Bellas, which includes Emily,” Stacie mused.

“Exactly,” agreed Beca.

“Look around Shawshank,” piped up Fat Amy. “We don’t exactly have a room to spare.”

The rest of the Bellas voiced their reluctant agreement at this voice of reason.

“She can room with me.” said Beca abruptly.

Fat Amy shared a look with a just as bewildered Aubrey, remembering how Beca had insisted that it made sense for her to get the attic to herself, since she didn’t want to be distracted by their antics and it had room for all her DJ equipment, leading to her sharing a room with Cynthia-Rose.

“Alright then, I guess that’s settled,” said Chloe, a hint of confusion in her voice.

An excited squeal came from the freshman. “I’m totally a real Bella now!”

“Yeah okay kid,” Beca replied calmly, but you could hear the smile in her voice. “I’ll drive you back to the dorms to pick up your stuff.

-

After officially moving in, it wasn’t uncommon to see Beca and Emily laughing around the house together. In fact, it was hard to catch a time where they weren’t. But Aubrey found Emily alone in the kitchen one afternoon. So she seized the opportunity.

“Hey Emily,”

Emily whipped around from the cupboard. “Oh hi Aubrey!”

“What are you doing?”

“Just grabbing snacks for me and Beca.”

“Speaking of Beca, Chloe said you guys knew each other before Barden?”

“Yeah we were neighbours!” Emily smiled.

“How long have you known each other?”

Emily pondered it for a moment. “At least 10 years?”

Stacie strolled into the room. “Tell me Emily, for how many years has Beca been a dick?”

Emily snorted. 

“Hey I’m not a dick,” said Beca indignantly, coming down from the attic. “Anyway, how long does it take to get snacks Em? I tuned your guitar for you.”

“Yeah well I couldn’t find your favourite salt and vinegar chips,” she said, her head in the cupboard.

“Don’t worry about them, we’re actually getting somewhere with the song.”

“Wait here they are!” Emily stood up with a pack of chips and a proud smile on her face.

“Okay then, let’s go.”

Chloe and Stacie shared a look.

-

Chloe paused the movie as a clumsy figure tripped down the stairs with a small “oops”.

“Oh hi guys!” beamed Emily. “Don’t mind me, I’m just making a sandwich.”

Jessica looked at her in surprise. “Are those Beca’s noise-cancelling headphones?”

“Oh yeah! I wanted to do my homework but I didn’t want to disturb you guys since you’re having so much fun down here.”

“Hope you’re ready to flee the country,” said Flo.

Emily scrunched her nose in confusion. “Why would I do that?”

Flo, Jessica and Chloe shared a look.

“Oh sorry, I totally still interrupted your movie session! I’ll be out of your hair now,” cried Emily as she headed into the kitchen.

Less than a minute later, the door slammed open and a scowling Beca dashed up to her room. And then a minute after that, she came stomping back down.

“How many times have we been through this?” she yelled, fire in her eyes. “Who the fuck took my-“

Emily popped her head around the doorway, breaking out into a smile when she saw Beca.

“Oh hi Em.”

Slipping off the headphones, she blinked at the cowering Bellas near the TV. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Oh nothing,” Beca waved dismissively.

Emily sent one last critical glance their way before turning back to Beca. “Anyway, I know you usually come back around this time, so I made you a sandwich too!”

“Oh, um, thanks,” Beca said, the scowl softening.

“Anytime!” Emily hummed happily. Placing the headphones back over her ears, she walked back up to her room, head bopping gently.

-

“Of course the fucking heater broke during the coldest day in Barden history,” groaned Stacie, giving the now useless piece of metal a kick.

Beca, previously curled up in a oversized tie-die hoodie and engrossed in her laptop, pulled out her earphones, shooting Stacie a glare.

“Sorry Cap,” she laughed. “Whatcha working on?”

Beca ignored her.

“Never mind that. How does notorious badass Beca Mitchell even own a tie-die?” asked Cynthia-Rose, decked out in her own scarf and gloves.

“Beeeeccaaaaa,” came a muffled thumping down the stairs. Emily, with a blanked wrapped around her shoulders appeared at the foot of it. “I knew it! That’s my hoodie!”

“But it’s cold,” Beca replied meekly, pulling the hood tighter on her head.

“It’s not my fault you didn’t wash your clothes,” Emily pointed out.

“But it’s cold, and it was just there on the floor,”

“Yeah but it’s my hoodie, and I’m cold too!” Emily said, frustrated.

“But I’m still cold, and you have a blanket.”

“Which I’m only using ‘cause you stole my hoodie!”

Beca gave an unusually well timed sneeze.

Sighing, Emily took a couple long strides across the room to the couch. Sitting down cross legged, she picked up the shapeless lump of hoodie that was the DJ and placed her in her lap, before wrapping the blanket tightly around both of them.

“You still cold?” Emily asked softly.

“No,” Beca said, leaning back into the warmth. “Does this mean I can keep the hoodie?”

“Yeah fine. It looks cute on you anyway.”

“I’m not cute,” Beca grumbled.

Giggling, Emily stuck her tongue out. “Sure whatever you say.”

“Fuck off.”

“Oh okay then,” Emily teased, making a move to stand up. “I’ll just take this very warm blanket back to our room.”

“Wait no,” Beca whined.

“That’s what I thought,” chuckled Emily.

After a comfortable silence, Emily leaned her head over Beca’s shoulder. “Oooh is that a new mix?”

“Get your hair out of my face and I’ll show you.”

Cynthia-Rose and Stacie, who had evidently already been forgotten by the other two, shared a look.

-

Emily slumped on the counter, clicking her pen in annoyance. Stacie who was grabbing a glass of water, was greeted by the sight of the dishevelled Bella sprawled out over several textbooks and notebooks.

“Whoa Em, you good?”

“No,” moaned the voice from the counter. “I gotta study for my exam.”

“Looks like you need booze and a cute guy.”

“No, what I need,” Emily grunted, “is for this stupid information, to go into my stupid brain, so I can pass the stupid exam.”

“No Stacie’s right, at least partially. You need a break.” said Beca from behind her. “But I have a better idea than her, c’mon.”

“But-“

“No buts, Legacy. You’re coming with me.”

The tired brunette let herself be dragged from her books. “Where are we going?”

“To get your favourite ice cream.”

Visibly perking up, Emily walked the rest of the way with a spring back in her step.

Stacie stared at the pair.

-

Emily came dashing down the stairs wearing dark makeup, jeans, a leather jacket and boots in her hand.

The rest of the Bellas (sans Beca) lounging on the couch with their pizza all sat up.

“Looking damn fine Legacy, who’s the lucky guy?” asked Stacie.

“Oh, there is no guy,” Emily replied sheepishly.

“Or girl,” said Cynthia-Rose. “We ain’t judging.”

“I don’t have a date with a guy. Beca’s just taking me to a restaurant to celebrate me passing my psych exam.”

A honk came from outside.

Emily gave a little wave putting on her boots, whilst the rest of the Bellas crowded around the doorway.

“Tell those bitches I’m not paying for their dinner too,” Beca yelled from the car.

Emily laughed, before heading down to the car. “You don’t need to wait up for us,” she called back.

“Have fun!” said Ashley, before turning around and sharing a look with the other Bellas.

-

“Hey Beca,” Emily whispered during a mandatory Bellas bonding movie night. 

“Hm?”

“Can we watched Tangled tomorrow night?”

“I swear, we are not watching Tangled again.”

“But it’s sooo good.”

“You’ve seen it like a million times.”

“But I wanna watch it.”

“No.”

“What if I buy your coffee for the week?”

Beca paused. “And we don’t watch it next week?”

“No promises.”

“Ugh I hate you.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Okay. Fine.”

“Shut up Beca, you’re ruining the movie,” said Fat Amy, but she gave the other Bellas a look.

-

The Bellas were heading home from their rehearsals when Benji came running up. 

“Emily,” he called breathlessly.

Turning around, Emily beamed at the Treble. “Hi Benji!”

“Hi.”

Chloe shooed the rest of the Bellas away, as if to give them some privacy, but they were definitely still in earshot.

“Uhhh, so what’s up?”

“Oh right. Uh, I was wondering if you, uh, wanted to study with me tomorrow? For that maths thing?” he prompted, awkwardly.

A quiet “aww” came from Stacie and Aubrey firmly planted her hand over her mouth before she could disrupt.

“Oh yeah of course! Uh what time?”

“Are you free around 4? We can go to that coffee shop with the green roof?”

“I love that place! Me and Beca go all the time!”

“Oh that sounds good. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Oh wait! Beca?” Emily called. 

Clearly having no idea what was going on, Beca pulled out her earbuds. “What’s up?”

“Didn’t you do the maths subject I’m doing now last year?”

“Uh yeah?”

“Oh! Then you can help me and Benji!”

“Oh um sure.”

“We’re going to the coffee shop tomorrow at 4.”

“Yeah whatever I can make that.”

“Right then,” Emily chirped happily. “See you tomorrow Benji!”

“Oh um bye,” he replied, confusedly watching them walk away.

The Bellas all looked at each other, as if to confirm everyone else witnessed what they did. Emily skipped up to Beca, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

“Thanks for helping,” she smiled.

“Yeah anytime.”

-

Beca and Emily headed into the kitchen loudly, returning from who knows where.

“Dude I told you my boss would love it!”

Emily laughed. “Yeah but he still scared the crap out of me.”

“He’s just like that, don’t worry.”

Then Emily wrapped Beca into a giant bear hug, and the smaller girl obliged, smiling fondly.

A cough brought them out of their bubble. The rest of the Bellas were all gathered around the counter.

The pair turned to face them, Beca leaning into Emily’s front, fiddling with the fingers that laced loosely around her torso.

“What’s going on?” Beca asked. “Is there some Bellas meeting thing that we missed?”

Chloe grinned at them excitedly.

“What’s going on Chloe?” Beca repeated, more forcefully. “I don’t trust that smile.”

Finally the redhead couldn’t hold it in anymore. “You guys are so cute!”

“It’s been months short stack,” piped up Amy. “We’ve all noticed, but were you gonna tell us?”

Beca and Emily looked at each other, shrugging.

“Tell you, what exactly?” Emily inquired.

“That you guys are dating!” Chloe exclaimed. “You guys are literally the movie couple!”

Beca’s brow furrowed. “We’re... not... dating..?”

Cynthia-Rose recovered the fastest. “You sure Mitchell?”

“Is this your idea of a prank?” Beca accused them, a little annoyed.

“Wha- No-“ Chloe spluttered out, flabbergasted. “You, look at you!”

“I’m looking?” Beca replied.

“You guys literally just hugged!”

“What do you mean? You guys hug me all the time.”

“No! You hugged her back instead of standing there like a stick!”

Jessica piped up from the back. “You guys are together all the time, and you do cuddle all the time too. Look at you now.”

“No, Emily’s always been this affectionate, since we were little. She’s like this with everyone.”

“No she literally only does this with you!”Chloe yelled, taking over again.

“I do?” Emily asked.

“And you Beca! You let her! When Jesse tried to do what Emily is doing now, you almost broke his arm!”

“Yeah well that’s his fault for sneaking up behind me.”

“Emily always just comes up from behind you too!”

“Yeah well I know it’s Emily? She always smells like waffles.” Beca shrugged.

“How do you know what she smells like?” Flo prompted.

“That’s what the bed smells like.”

“Wait Beca, you guys sleep in the same bed?” Ashley chimed in.

“Yeah ‘cause there’s not that much room,” Emily replied, still not quite grasping what they were getting at.

“And she’s a fucking space heater.” Beca added.

“You were the one who told us not to go into your room or touch anything,” said Aubrey.

“Yeah and you best believe I will personally come for you if you do.” Beca warned.

“Emily literally stole your headphones that day and you didn’t say anything!” exclaimed the blonde.

“Yeah but I let her steal my clothes so we’re even,” Emily replied nonchalantly.

“You wear her clothes!” yelled Chloe.

“They’re comfortable.” Beca responded.

“You let her listen to your mixes!”

“They’re for her.”

Stacie finally spoke up. “You make mixes for her?”

“Uh yeah? She’s my best friend.”

Chloe resumed her barrage of attacks. “You don’t make mixes for anyone else! And what about those regular coffee dates?”

“Oh we just go to kill time between classes.” Emily piped up.

“Yeah but you literally third wheeled Benji when he asked you out,” chuckled Stacie.

“When did he ask me out?” Emily asked, confused.

“The maths study session?” questioned Stacie.

“What about your regular movie nights?” Chloe cut in.

“Emily just nags until I give in.”

“See? You do all the stuff you don’t do for her! You let her drag you to the dance floor, take her out for dinner, let her make you watch Tangled for the millionth time!”

“It’s secretly her favourite Disney movie,” smirked Emily.

“Shut up,” grumbled Beca.

“Exactly! You tell Emily stuff you don’t tell us! You’re always laughing over some random thing we don’t understand! You know her favourite chip flavour!”

“You guys don’t?” Emily asked.

“You two are always off in your own little world!”

“What do you mean? We always participate fully in Bella practices,” Beca said.

Chloe groaned, fed up. “I can’t with you guys.”

She walked back to the living room, the rest of the Bellas, following suit.

Beca and Emily stood alone in the kitchen, in shock.

“Hey Beca?”

“Yeah?”

“Why haven’t you dated since Jesse?”

“I dunno,” she shrugged. “I guess I’m just not interested in anyone.”

After a few beats of silence, Emily spoke up again. 

“I think we _are_ dating,” she breathed out, the revelation hanging in the air.

She glanced over at Beca, who looked deep in thought. Emily knew she would speak when she was ready, so she just waited patiently.

“Holy shit. We are.”

“This is literally the stupidest love confession I’ve ever seen,” muttered Cynthia-Rose from behind the doorway.

Beca stepped towards Emily. “So what do we do now?”

“Well I guess we’ve been dating for ages, but we’ve never kissed.”

Before she could finish, Beca surged up on her toes, pressing their lips together. It was electric, and they both sank into it. When they finally broke apart, they both had small smiles on their faces.

“Can’t believe we didn’t do this sooner,” giggled Emily, stealing another kiss.

“Me too,” exhaled Beca against her lips.

“Aww,” breathed Chloe.

“Those two are idiots,” said Fat Amy.

“But you can’t deny they are the movie couple though,” the red head responded.

“We can hear you,” Beca called from the kitchen.

“Come on,” laughed the younger Bella, tugging her through the living room up the stairs.

“What are you going to do now?” asked Aubrey.

“Make up for lost time,” said Emily.

Stacie wolf whistled.

Realising the implication of her words, Emily blushed.

Flipping her off, Beca replied, “Have you even met Emily? We’re obviously gonna watch Tangled. We were supposed to start at 8 and it’s 8:30 now.”

And with that, they dashed up the stairs.


End file.
